New In Town
by lauren6498
Summary: Cassie's life is moving around, and their most recent move takes them to Beacon Hills, California: a place crawling with the supernatural. Cassie thought this was just like any other town, and they would leave as soon as the case was over, but this town was different. Learning about the supernatural is one thing, learning you are one is completely different. Extreme AU. OCxLiam.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Transferring to a new school just three weeks into a new semester was not something I enjoyed. It seemed that we were always moving, my dad and I. He traveled a lot for his job.

He worked as a Special Divisions agent, and the biggest case of the past 5 years was Beacon Hills. The last two agents ended up dead, one in an animal attack and the other in an electricity flare at the hospital that killed 4 others. After these deaths, they called in my father, who had never failed a case.

I personally was not thrilled to be in a town that had more deaths in a week than others had in two months. I valued my safety, but apparently my dad did not. But it was nothing new. He always put his job over his family, and that was why my brother was AWOL.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Dull blue eyes, chapped lips, small scar above my eyebrow, untamable blonde hair. I wasn't beautiful, I wasn't even pretty. Besides, even if I was, boys wouldn't want me. They didn't want someone who could run faster than them or beat them in an arm wrestling contest.

I pulled on my skinny jeans, dark purple loose shirt, combat boots, and a leather jacket before doing minimal makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, and light purple lipstick in an attempt to liven up my ordinary face.

"Dad?" I called as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, boxes still placed everywhere. As usual, he was nowhere to be found, just a scribbled note on the fridge. 'Gone to work. Don't be late to school. -Dad.'

"As usual," I sighed. My dad was almost never around, which I would expect if he was a surgeon or the CEO of a bank, but in a job where he had the ability to work from home half the time, it was slightly disappointing.

I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of apple juice before grabbing my messenger back and heading out to my car. I personally loved my car more than anything else I owned. It was a Mercedes Benz concept style coupé, a birthday present from my dad a week ago. I know what you're saying, a Special Divisions agent makes enough money to buy a Mercedes for their kid? Well, yes. On top of his regular salary, my dad gets a big bonus after each case he successfully closes. It was one of those bonuses that bought me my car.

I ate my granola bar without hands as I tapped my fingers along to Fall Out Boy's "Alone Together" on the radio. To soon, though, I was pulling into the parking lot of a three-story high school.

"Lord, please help me," I muttered as I stepped out into the crisp air of February. I noticed there were buses unloading in one part of the lot, while fancy and beat up cars were occupying the other part. There were everyone's little cliques hanging around, while some people loned around like me.

I kept my head down as I walked up the steps, ignoring the stares that one particular group of kids gave me. Why did everyone have to look at the new kid?

After grabbing my schedule from the office, I headed to the first class listed. Geometry Honors. Math, Oh Joy! In case you didn't pick up on it, that was sarcasm.

I was the first one in the classroom and the teacher told me to sit wherever I wanted, so I chose the last seat in the last row in the back corner next to the window, obviously. Maybe people won't notice me. Nobody seemed to, except for one person. He was part of the group this morning who had been looking at me more than any others had.

When the bell rang, it was a relief. I didn't really pay attention, mostly because I had learned this at my last school, but also because of the guy who kept glancing my way. I was more focused on him than anyone else.

My next class was gym, and I quickly changed into the shorts and t-shirt we were required to wear. This class was one that had people from every grade level, so I wasn't excited, but I also wasn't dreading it.

The first thing I noticed when I sat down in the bleachers with everyone else was that the same group of people who had been watching me earlier were in this class as well. There were three girls, a red-head, an asian chick, and another with dirty-blonde hair; and three boys, one with tan skin and dark hair, another with pale skin and dark hair, and the third with blonde hair. The third boy was the one who had been in my math class. A whistle blew, alerting me to the teacher standing in front of everyone.

"Okay everyone, today we're doing sprint trials. Basically, two of you run at a time and I tell you how bad your time was," Coach Finstock, who's name I just found out, yelled out. Sprints? Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

"First up, let's have, McCall and Kira!" he yelled. The boy with tan skin and dark hair, along with the asian girl, from the group who had been watching me both stood up and took their places on the line. I watched as they both took off when the whistle was blown, faster than should have been humanly possible, and crossed the opposite line in 3.5 seconds, dead-heating.

"Okay then, next we'll do Liam and…new girl!" Finstock announced. I groaned but got up anyway and took my place next to the blonde boy from the group. As soon as the whistle blew I was sprinting. When we crossed the line, I didn't even realize I was ahead of the boy until the teacher yelled out our times.

"New girl, 3.1 seconds. Liam, 3.4 seconds." As I slowly let my body return to a resting heart rate, I noticed that Liam, McCall, Kira, and the other three were looking over at me during their conversation. Disbelief was written on each of their faces, but I ignored it, leaving it as it was. I got that look a lot whenever I ran. I was born a fast runner, and spent a lot of my free time running to keep in shape.

I spent the rest of the day in solitude, nobody making an effort to talk to me, and was relieved when I finally heard the end bell. Time to go home. As I came up to turn a corner, I stopped when I heard my name.

"The new girl, Cassie, what is she, Scott?" a feminine voice asked. What was I? I was a sophomore, if that's what she meant. Somehow, I don't think that's was it was, though.

"I don't know. She smells slightly different from humans, but not like a werewolf. I honestly don't know," 'Scott' replied. How did he know what I smelled like?

I quickly left after I heard their footsteps coming my way. Okay, something really was strange in Beacon Hills. And was I really something different?

**New story, yay! I know this isn't the best chapter out there, but it is UNEDITED, mind you :). Any feedback would be wonderful. I absolutely am in love with Teen Wolf, and it is one of the few things that kept me from falling into depression. Anyways: favorite, follow, review! -L**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later and I had successfully done three things. One: made no friends. Two: avoided the Liam guy and his friends like they were the plague. And three (which was actually going on right now): go to Walgreens to get tampons and get caught in a store robbery.

Right now I was lined up with 11 other people, 7 shoppers and 4 employees, as 2 gunmen watched us while another 3 looted the prescription drugs, alcohol, and registers.

"Everybody empty your pockets and purses onto the counter!" one of the perpetrators yelled. I complied, dumbing my purse out. My phone, wallet, pocketknife, leather bound journal, Celtic pocketknife (it was something my brother gave me), a pack of gum, a few pens, a pad of post it notes, and my school schedule tumbled onto the counter. I quickly grabbed my pocketknife before anyone could see it, sliding it up my sleeve and out of sight. As the robbers went through everyone's things for anything valuable, I heard sirens start to sound. Pretty soon they were right outside and the robbers were panicking.

"What are we going to do?" one questioned another, frustrated.

"Looks like you boys didn't plan this out thoroughly enough," I muttered, thinking none of them heard me, but apparently one did because next second a hand was fisted in my hair and a sharp stinging pang went through my face. He just hit me. Wow, I would have expected someone as buff as him to hit harder.

"Keep your mouth shut, bitch, or you might find yourself without a tongue," he hissed in my ear before throwing me on the ground. I slid a few feet before landing against a shelf, knocking packs of batteries all over. A sharp plastic edge cut the side of my neck and I felt a bruise starting to form on my forehead from a the double sized pack.

"Stick to the plan, that's what we're going to do. Four of us leave through the tunnels and one of us goes out with a hostage so that nobody follows us," the man who was obviously the leader boomed, answering the other's question.

"Who?" the not-so-bright one asked.

"Mikey," the leader responded, pointing to the one gunman who had been silent for this whole conversation. "Grab a hostage." I watched as he walked towards a little girl who was cowering behind her mother.

"No, not her!" the mother screeched as 'Mikey' forcefully pulled the little girl away from her. I pushed myself off the floor and walked over to where they were.

"Take me instead!" I offered. A hand grabbed my arm and pushed me back in line before 'Mikey' piped up for the first time.

"If the girl wants to sacrifice herself, then okay. She's coming with me," Mikey told the others. I breathed a sigh of relief as the little girl was released and ran back to her mother's embrace. I was pulled next to him, a gun pressed to my back, and watched as the others disappeared into the back room. After a loud clang was heard, Mikey started walking towards the front doors.

"If you try anything, I will blow your brains out. Which cars yours?" he asked before we exited. I caught sight of a Camaro on the other side of the parking lot behind the line of cop cars.

"Black Camaro," I replied. He nodded and let me grab my keys from the pile and then wrapped an arm around my neck, pressing the gun to my temple, shielding his body with my own. "Walk, girl."

The doors slid open and the first thing I saw was a line of cop cars, with cops pointing their guns at us behind them, a firetruck, and an ambulance. The next was two familiar faces, both from the group who had been talking about me on my first day. I had learned that those two were juniors and their names were Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin. Stiles was the son of the Sheriff, someone my dad was working with. They both looked surprised that I was the hostage.

"If anyone tries anything, I'll blow her brains out!" he yelled. I knew that I should have looked more scared, but I just wasn't all that scared. There was no way he would be able to escape, because the moment someone had a clear shot, they would take it. Or he would be in a high speed car chase and end up upside down in a ditch. If anything happened to me, there was an ambulance standing by.

He started moving towards the camaro, and I knew I had limited time before he realized I had lied, so I started to put my plan into action. I let my feet stumble to start with, stopping him slightly.

"Get a move on," he growled. As I let myself stumble again, I let my pocket knife slide out of my sleeve and elbowed him in the stomach, ducking my head right before he could shoot me. I twirled around and knocked the gun out of his hand. The cops were arguing about if they would shoot or not, because I was still in the way. Honestly, one bullet in the leg or shoulder would not kill me.

I ducked as he swung as me, lashing back out with my knife, cutting him across his forearm. He screamed in frustration and grabbed my hair, pulling me towards him, but I buried my knife in his hand, just narrowly missing cutting my own head. He cried out in pain and let go, backhanding me in an effort to hurt me, but it hardly did anything and I quickly spun so that I was behind him and then pushed him towards the cops.

"Freeze or we shoot! Hands in the air!" a cop yelled. Mikey froze and looked at his predicament, sighing and putting his injured hand in the air while the other reached behind his back. I quickly ran up and grabbed the secondary gun hidden in his waistband before he could, throwing it on the ground a few feet away.

"No you don't," I told him before walking back and letting the cops do their jobs. Fifteen minutes later I was seated in the back of an ambulance after giving my statement to Sheriff Stilinski with a shock blanket around my shoulders, patiently waiting for the paramedic to give me a once-over and look over my minimal wounds, meaning the small cut on my neck and the bruise on my forehead.

"Well, I don't think you're seriously injured, but do you have anyone to call to take you home? I would advise not driving for the next day incase you have a concussion from any of the hits," the paramedic said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll call my dad to come get me. Can I go now?" I inquired. I absolutely hated the smell of the ambulance, all antiseptic-y and sterile, just like hospitals. The paramedic nodded and I walked back towards the store. I ignored the cops milling around and went to the counter to get my things that were still lying there. My wallet no longer had cash, but they had left my credit cards.

I grabbed my phone and shoved everything else in my bag, making my way back outside. Before I could even unlock my phone, I was approached by the mother of the little girl.

"I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you risked your life for my daughter's. Putting yourself in her place, it just means the world to me. Thank you, so much!" the woman cried, still in shock from the whole thing. I hugged her back when she threw her arms around me, trying to remember the last time someone had given me a hug. When she finally walked back to her daughter, who was with a man who I could only assume to be the father, I watched her go. I missed my mom.I shook the thought of my own mom out of my head and dialed my dad's number, waiting for it to ring 4 times before he finally picked up.

"Dad, I-" he cut me off.

"Look, Cassandra, I am really busy at the moment. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until later." Actually, not it cannot.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you at home," I softly replied, not even getting to finish before he hung up. Great, almost died tonight and now I have to walk four miles home. Maybe I should just drive myself?

I noticed Lydia and Stiles talking, sending glances my way every so often, and I scoffed. Could they at least try to hide the fact that they were talking about me? I sat down on the curb and debating on calling my dad again or just walking. A few seconds later, two people sat down next to me, one on either side.

"Hey, I'm Stiles," Stiles introduced, reaching his hand out to shake my hand. I hesitantly shook it, not wanting to get involved with someone who seemed to think I wasn't human.

"I'm Lydia," Lydia added, also shaking my hand.

"Cassie," I replied. What was going on? Why were they talking to me now?

"We just wanted to check and see if you were okay," Lydia told me.

"Um, I'm fine. Thanks," I tentatively said. This was just slightly weird.

"Okay, well if you ever need anything, anywhere, feel free to call me or her," Stiles answered, handing me a slightly crumbled post it with scribbled handwriting on it. I took it with a tight smile.

"Okay." After that they walked away and I decided to leave before they talked to me again. I just gave up on calling my dad after he didn't answer my two calls and started walking home.

I was about half a mile from the store when a car pulled up beside me. It was the black Camaro from the parking lot at Walgreens. The passenger side window rolled down and I glanced over at who it was. A man, maybe 24 years old, was looking back at me. He had almost black hair, bright blue eyes, and slight stubble on his chin.

"Hi," I said hesitantly.

"I saw what you did at the store and thought it was brave. Do you want a ride?" he offered, getting straight to the point. Okay, what?

"Depends, are you offering me a ride home or are you planning on kidnapping me?" I inquired.

"I'm not going to kidnap you," he told me bluntly.

"Okay," I accepted, opening the door to the Camaro. I know, probably not the smartest idea getting into a car with a stranger, but I was honestly feeling to mentally exhausted to walk four miles in the dark.

"What street?" the guy asked me.

"Fourth and Down," I quietly responded. I didn't even know who this guy was, let alone if he was a murderer or a guy who saved kittens from trees.

"What's your name?" I questioned when he turned on to my street.

"Derek. Derek Hale." I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride, Derek Hale," I thanked him, getting out and walking up to the front door. As soon as I was walking in I heard him drive away. Okay, so that went better than I expected. I mean, he didn't kill me or rape me.

I sighed and reached up to grasp the locket my mother gave me. "Why did you leave me mom?"

**Hey guys, this chapter is long. It's longer than my other one, I think. Anyway, who's going to Comic Con? Because I went to buy a badge back in March and they were already sold out. I think I cried a little. Especially considering this year Dylan Sprayberry and Shelly Hennig are going to be on the panel as well. If you have a badge, HAVE FUN and get me an autograph ;) Review, favorite, follow. -L**


	3. AN-Story Trailer!

**Guys this isn't a chapter, but I just want to share some news. There is a trailer for this story up on my Youtube Channel, so if you want, go check it out. Give it a thumbs up, comment, subscribe? Tell me what you think in the reviews :) **

**To get to video: 1. Go to Youtube. 2. Type in Lauren Gantt. It should be the first channel that pops up. 3. Go to my videos. Click on New In Town-Teen Wolf Fanfiction. 4. Give video thumbs up.**

**Thanks guys, -L**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat at the table in the far corner of the cafeteria, trying to stay out of everybody's prying eyes. First they looked because I was the new girl, and now because of what had happened two nights earlier.

I was currently eating a Caesar salad while looking over a hard copy of a file that my friend, Laura Park, had mailed me from Ireland, occasionally transferring a file from my email to a software program I used. The file Laura sent listed everything she had found out about my brother in the past year. Where he had been, what his new phone number was, everything. The last location she had found had been in the UK, so she was currently tracking down that lead.

Laura was my brother's girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend I guess, and one of my closest friends. When he had gone missing, Laura immediately started looking for him. A year ago, I joined in on the search too, just electronically. I put his pictures through facial scans, searching all the well known social media sites, news sites, and a few others. I took what Laura provided me and tried to find him on the Internet while she looked in person. It helped me somewhat, just knowing that he was alive, but it also hurt me because I knew that he had left me.

I picked up my phone and dialed Laura's number, listening to it ring 6 times before she finally picked up. "Cassie!" she answered.

"Hey, Laura! I got something," I informed her.

"Really? What?" I scanned my eyes over my computer screen.

"According to a scan I just ran, he was at Trafalgar Square in London just an hour ago. How soon do you think before you can get there?"

"A day by car, a little less by train, and a couple hours if I took a plane. Do you think you can book me a flight?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. I'll do that right now. I'll get you on the next flight out. Just hang on a second." I pulled up the flight plan of a plane heading to London in just two hours from Dublin. There were three seats available still, one first-class and two coach.

"Okay, so we have a first-class seat available or one of two coach seats. Any preference?" I told her. It was a few moments later before I got her response.

"First-class. I'll be needing the extra compartment space. And can you get me a weapons registration for the flight?"

"Yeah. Just a few minutes then I'll send them to your email. Are you near a printer?"

"Yes. There's an café downstairs." I easily booked her on the flight, putting in the credit card for our joint bank account. When I had joined in on the search, we had set up a bank account in case anything happened and I had to jump in. Laura, being the rich person she was, had put in $20 million, not even half of her savings, while I consistently put in the money I made from whatever minimum wage job I had.

After booking her on the flight, I quickly hacked into the airport's database. It was harder than most because they didn't want people doing what I was about to do, but it was a lot easier than a police or government database. I searched through all the documents until I found the one I was looking for. It basically stated that the person who's name was on the document could carry one or more weapons onto the aircraft. High ranking government officials used them all the time. And now, so did Laura.

"Okay, got it. One first class ticket and one weapons registration should be in your inbox momentarily. Thank you for calling Moore Industries," I told her, playing it like I was a flight attendant. I heard her laugh faintly, realizing that I must have been on speaker while she packed.

"Thanks. And Cassie?" Laura halted me before I could hang up, "I'll find him, and when I do, we'll come get you and run off to Paris or Tokyo or someplace where everything is simple." I faintly smiled though she couldn't see it.

"You'd have to kidnap me for my dad to let me go, even though he wouldn't notice anyway." It was true, my dad didn't notice the bruise on my face or the healing scratch on my neck the night after the incident. He barely even looked at me. We hadn't even spoken since that phone call.

"Then it would my honor to kidnap you," Laura joked.

"It would be my honor to get kidnapped by you," I replied. Laura laughed at me before giving me a goodbye. I hung up after bidding her farewell and shut the file folder, tucking it safely into the hidden compartment in my backpack.

I stared at the picture of my brother at Trafalgar Square, picking up on the differences now, even with how grainy the picture was. He was taller and more muscular, with slight scruff on his chin, and his hair was shaggier. I noticed something else in the picture, or rather, someone else.

Nick was walking side-by-side another person that was maybe a couple years older than me. They were talking and the other guy was laughing at something Nick said. He had quiffed blonde hair and strong cheekbones. Yes, I was looking at his cheekbones. He was muscular and seemed like he would be into athletics. Who was he?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by people sitting down at my table and I almost groaned when I saw who it was. Why were they still stalking me?

Lydia had taken the place to the right of me, while Liam was on my left. To Liam's left was Scott, then Kira, Malia, and Stiles, rounding out the table to be to Lydia's right.

"Um, hi?" I greeted, confused.

"Hi," Kira replied, seemingly bubbling with energy. Okay, just slightly weird.

"What are you up to?" Liam asked, glancing at my computer screen. When I looked back at it, I panicked. It was still on the picture of my brother and the mystery guy, also clearly showing the software that had been pronounced illegal for US citizens just a month prior.

"Um, nothing," I lied as I went to close the lid. Lydia's hand stopped me.

"Wait, he looks familiar. Do you know him?" Lydia inquired, opening the lid back up. I didn't even get to respond when she started talking again. "It's Jackson!" Wait, who's Jackson? Was he the other guy in the picture? How did she know him? How did my brother know him? Stiles leaned over to look at my computer and nodded.

"Yep, Jackson," he agreed calmly and I waited a few seconds before suspicion came to his face. "Why do you have a picture of Jackson? Especially on this software. Wasn't this made illegal just a couple months ago? I thought your dad was a cop!" I pinched the bridge of my nose at his continued questions before slamming the lid of my computer shut.

"Look, Stiles, I don't know who the hell this Jackson guy is. All I know is that he was seen with my brother, who went missing 3 years ago! And yes, this software is now illegal for US citizens, but I am also a citizen of Canada. Don't ask why. And yes, my dad is a cop. Any more questions?" I snapped at the older high schoolers, looking around at everyone. They all looked surprised and conflicted before I stood up and shoved my computer in my bag. "Good." I stalked off towards my locker.

I couldn't be in this school with those people another second know that they knew so much about me. I hadn't meant to snap, but I just did and I don't know why. It was like a rage inside of me that I hadn't felt before.

As I passed one of the numerous trophy cases in the school, I came to a halt. There, in last years lacrosse picture, was the boy who had been with my brother. I bent down to read the names. Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani, Matt Daehler, Jackson Whittemore. So that was his name, Jackson Whittemore. Dammit, they really did know him. But why was he in London and not here? And why with my brother?

I took out my phone and snapped a closeup of the Jackson guy before sending it to Laura. 'This guy was with Nick in London, and he went to my new school last year. Something's going on.' I texted her. It was only a couple minutes later that I got a reply.

'I'm almost on the plane and then I'll be off. I'll talk to this guy when I find Nick. See you in a couple days ;)" Laura replied. I smiled and continued onto my locker, pulling out my jacket and purse.

I made my way through everyone going to class and headed out to my car. I safely tucked my computer case in the passenger seat before strapping in. My mother had died in a car accident because she hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, or so my dad said, so I made it a habit to always buckle in.

I drove out of the parking lot, passing by the front and seeing Liam watching me through the window. Okay, because that's not creepy at all. I shook all thoughts of the Juniors and Liam out of my head as I drove towards my destination. The Gym.

**Woh, I know what you're thinking, two updates in less than 24 hours? Crazy, right? Yeah, but I had a really productive day today. I wrote a couple chapters in this, I made a trailer for this story, I made a trailer for my other story, and I read 30 chapters in another one. Pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I would like to give a shoutout to the following people for reviewing: 'Guest', Anna, Pets, and gleids! Thanks so much! Anyway, next chapter comes when the # of reviews is at 8. Only 3 reviews away, and I know we can do it because we got ****4**** reviews on the first chapter. So favorite, follow, review! -L**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After running out all of my problems in the almost-deserted gym for 3 hours, I made my way back home. It was mid-afternoon and school would have gotten out just a half hour ago.

I turned on the radio and 'Runaway' by Ed Sheeran came on and I started singing along. Turning onto a back road that led by the woods, I bopped my head to the beat, ignoring the dull ache that was starting to form. I usually got headaches if I didn't drink enough water, and I had drank hardly any today.

It hit me all at once, the pain. A sharp stabbing sensation behind my eyes and near my temples. I cried out, letting go of the steering wheel to grasp onto my head.

I faintly felt the car swerve and stomped on the break before I hit anything, doubling over in pain. I reached for the door handle and opened it, practically falling out of the car and onto the pavement below.

I gripped the door frame as I pulled myself up and towards the trunk, opening it and almost hitting myself in the face. A few things stared back at me including a first aid kit, a gun case, a bag with a week's worth of clothes and food, and a bag with enough cash to support me for a year. I bypassed all of it and reached for the small black case located inside the first aid kit.

When I was younger, I would get these splitting headaches periodically and my mother would give me a shot that would make them go away almost instantly. I had taken the precaution of always having at least three in my car at all times.

I grabbed the plunger from the case and pulled up my shirt, almost dropping it as another wave of pain rolled through my head. Gritting my teeth I stabbed the needle into my hip. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out as I let the drugs take over my system. Within seconds my headache was gone and I was able to stand up straight.

I breathed deeply and took a look at my surroundings. My car had parked halfway on the road and halfway in the ditch before the woods. I shut the trunk and walked back to the driver's side, stopping when I heard a rustling sound.

Looking around, I saw the bushes on the edge of the woods rustle and I felt my heart beat pick up slightly. Deciding I did not want to get mauled by a bear or a wolf or whatever was out there, I quickly got in the car and shut the door, locking it for extra protection. Call me paranoid, but I had done my research on this town and there were a lot of deaths ruled animal attacks.

I made my way home and pulled into the garage, noticing my dad's car still missing. He hadn't been there when I had left, meaning he had gone to work already. But then again, I hadn't heard him come home last night either. Maybe he had just spent the night at the office. He had done that a couple times, but not for a while.

I made myself a protein smoothie while putting a pizza in the oven to cook, pulling out my Chemistry homework. We had a 5 page, double sided, packet due the next day, and while I easily knew all the material, it would take a lot of time just to fill it out.

In no time I was done with Chemistry and had eaten half of the pizza already. I decided not to focus on my other homework and instead went to sit on the couch and watch whatever was on.

The first show that popped up was Dance Moms and I immediately groaned. I hated that show. In fact, I hated most reality shows. I generally hated them unless they were a contest show like The Voice or The Amazing Race, or Chrisley Knows Best. That show is hands down amazing. So in honor of my hatred of Dance Moms, I changed the channel as fast as I could.

The next thing that popped up was Teen Wolf, a movie from the 80's that starred Michael J. Fox. I had seen it before and liked it, so I decided to leave it on that channel.

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep until my ringtone woke me up. It was Laura calling. I groggily put my phone to my ear while getting in a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Cassie, I found him!" Laura exclaimed. I shot straight up at the news.

"You found him?!"

"Yes! He was with that other guy at some sports bar and I saw them while walking through the window! I'm at his place right now." She had found him. She had found my brother. She was at his place?

"Can I talk to him?" I inquired. I hadn't talked to my brother since he said he was going out and would be back later. I heard voices in the background and then Laura came back on.

"He doesn't want to talk to you right now," Laura told me hesitantly. I felt my heart sink when she said that. He didn't want to talk to me? Why? Was I not good enough and that was the real reason he left?

"Oh, okay. Well, I know how late it is there so I'll let you go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up before Laura could respond. I settled back down on the couch to watch the second Teen Wolf movie and thought over why my own brother didn't want to talk to me. Soon enough I was back to sleep.

The next time I woke up it was morning and sunlight was streaming through the windows. I was still on the couch, which surprised me. If my dad had come home and seen me on the couch he would have taken me to my bed, like he always did. Why didn't he this time? Did he not come home again?

I looked at the clock and my eyes bugged out. School started in 20 minutes, and it took me 15 to get there! I scrambled off the couch and ran as fast as I could upstairs, taking the steps three at a time. Thank god for all the stair laps that my old school's gym coach made us do.

I pulled on the first pair of pants I could find, that turned out to be turquoise sweatpants with Star Trek written in glitter on the butt, a sunshine yellow tank top that read Mackintaw Parkour Center on it, and a purple zip-up hoodie. I ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a messy bun, as in MESSY. I slid my plain black flip flops on and ran back downstairs, shoving my homework from last night into my bag and grabbing a piece of bread. I shoved it in my mouth without toasting it and grabbed my keys of the counter, running out to my car and hopping in.

On my way to school I checked my reflection in the mirror and noticed that my mascara had not smudged while I was sleeping, which was good, but I looked tired, more like exhausted.

I pulled out my phone and pressed 2 for speed dial and it started ringing my dad. I wanted to know why he didn't come home last night for the second night in a row. He would have called me or sent me a text or something. It went to voicemail after 5 rings.

"Hey dad, it's Cassie. You know, your daughter? I know you didn't come home last night and I can't blame you since apparently work comes before your family but a text to let me know you weren't gonna be there would be nice. I have to go, I'm late to school, but call me when you get this. Bye," I said. I scrambled out of my car and practically ran to my locker to grab my things for my first class.

I dashed towards my class, ignoring the looks people gave me because of my outfit and unkempt look, and made it through the doorway just as the tardy bell rang.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and made my way to my seat next to Liam. He looked at me weird when I sat down but I ignored him. I was still kind of freaked out from yesterday when they all decided to sit down at my table.I stared out the window for most of class, completely ignoring whatever the teacher was telling us about truths.

When the bell rang I made my way out behind everyone else, suddenly wishing I had just skipped first period to shower and pick out a decent outfit. I walked to the locker room and right before I went in my phone rang. The caller I.D. showed my dad.

"Dad, where—" I was cut off.

"Is this Cassandra Moore, daughter of David Moore?" a feminine voice asked.

"Um, yes. Who is this?" Who was this woman and why did she have my dad's phone.

"My name is Jenny Kraft and I'm a nurse at Central Memorial Hospital." Hospital?

"Why do you have my dad's phone?"

"Your father was admitted here two nights ago after getting shot in the back of the head while chasing down a suspect." My dad was shot? My dad was in the hospital? I slid down the wall and set my books on the floor, ready to go into shock.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that he was pronounced brain dead 3 hours ago. I'm also sorry to have to ask you to come to the hospital and decide what to do next regarding your father." I froze. What did she mean next? If he was brain dead then he was dead! There was nothing else!

"If he's brain dead then there's nothing else to do next," I calmly told her. I was still slightly in shock from the news that he had been in the hospital the whole time I had been here.

"Miss, the doctor will explain when you get here. When do you think you will be arriving?" she asked me. If I left now and the hospital was an hour away, then it would be around 9 am.

"Around 9 am," I told her before hanging up. I rested my head against my knees, processing what I had just been told. My father was in the hospital, and practically dead. And I didn't know how I felt.

I shoved myself off the ground and walked back to my locker, throwing my books in and then making my way back outside. I passed Scott and he looked surprised at me rushing out of the building and I heard his footsteps following me.

"Cassie, are you okay?" he asked me. Was I okay? I didn't know if I was, but why did he even care? It was weird that a Junior was concerned about a new Sophomore.

"Um, not really. My dad's in the hospital and I have to go see him. I gotta go. Bye," I told him before walking away. Why did I tell him that?

An hour of me chewing on my fingernails and nervously tapping my thumbs on the steering wheel and I was in the parking lot of the Central Memorial Hospital, staring up at the seven story building while still debating on whether or not I should go inside. I had never particularly liked hospitals, and now that my dad was lying practically dead in one just increased that dislike.

I eventually made my way inside and found my dad's room number, walking up the three sets of stairs until I arrived there. When I walked in, I almost burst out into a bawling mess.

He looked dead. He was lying on his back with tubes down his throat and different machines hooked up to him. He was pale and lifeless, a bloodstained bandage wrapped around his head. There were little scrapes covering his arms and face. He looked absolutely horrible.

A part of me wanted to hate him. A part of me DID hate him. He was never around, always absorbed in his work. He was never there for parent teacher conferences or to scare away boys or to take care of me when I was sick. He preferred to be there for strangers and other people that shouldn't have been as important as me. But as I stood here watching him, taking his hand in mine, every single resentment that I ever had towards him vanished.

I quickly pulled away my hand and wiped away the tears that had fallen when the door opened. A man in a white lab coat walked in. My father's doctor.

"Are you Cassandra Moore?" he asked me.

"It's Cassie," I sharply told him. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"So, would you like to talk about your father now?" Did I want to? No. Did I have to? Yes.

"Sure," I responded sullenly. He sat down on the couch in the room and I sat in the chair opposite him.

"Since your brother has been missing for three years, you are listed as the primary care contact for your father. That means that you make the decisions. Do you understand so far?" I nodded.

"Your father is brain dead, and you have to make the decision on whether to pull the plug and let him die or keep him on life support." I couldn't make this decision! I would never be able to live it down, live the guilt down.

"What do you think is the better option?" I asked.

"Well, I think it would be better to let his body die. His mind is no longer there. It's just a shell. Keeping him on life support would only cause you more pain and money loss in the long run," the doctor said softly.

"Can I think about it over night?" The doctor nodded and I stood up quickly, giving him a goodbye before leaving the room. I practically ran out to my car, just making it before I started crying.

I couldn't make a decision like this! And especially not without someone by my side! Who would even be there? My brother doesn't even care enough to say hello on the telephone. My mother's dead. Laura was in London, but wait, she could easily catch a plane. I decided to dial her up and see if she could come out right now.

"Cassie? What's up?" she answered. I tried to stop the tears to answer and they just barely did.

"Can you come to Beacon Hills? Today?" I asked her.

"I've almost convinced your brother to come with me. If I leave now it could be a long time before we get to him again."

"I don't care if it takes another 20 years to find him! I just need you here right now!" I started sobbing, everything finally hitting me full force.

"Why? What's wrong?" Laura asked me, finally understanding that something was really wrong.

"My dad, he-he's in the hospital. He-he's brain dead and I-I have to make the d-decision on whether or not too k-keep him a-alive and I c-can't do this on m-my o-own." I heard Laura breathe in sharply.

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow. Just go to sleep or something and I'll be there tomorrow when you wake up. Okay? It's going to be okay," she reassured me. She was coming. That was all I needed.

"Okay," I agreed. We hung up and I started up my car to go back to my empty house in a freaky town.

**Hey guys, so we reached our goal of 8 reviews and surpassed it and got to 9! I was happy with that. Thank you to itsashortiee, Anii, AddictToFanFics, and MarBal2478 for reviewing! It means a lot. You get the next chapter at 12 reviews. So favorite, follow, and review! -L**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-London

Laura got off the phone with Cassie and turned back to her bags which she had semi-unpacked, promptly shoving the clothes and everything else back in the bag.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked from the doorway. Laura looked up and saw Nick standing there, leaning against the frame.

"To your sister," Laura spat. She was slightly annoyed with Nick, especially when he didn't even talk to Cassie when she was on the phone. Nick must have picked up on Laura's tone because his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Is she okay?" he inquired. Laura scoffed.

"Why do you care? You left her and wouldn't even talk to her on the phone."

"Because she's my baby sister."

"Well, she's not okay. Your father is lying in a hospital brain dead and Cassie has to make the decision on whether to let him live or die, on her own. Not to mention I know that her headaches have been increasing, meaning that she is getting closer to finding out. And if you aren't there when that happens, she will end up hating you for the rest of her life." Nick looked shocked.

"B-brain dead?" he confirmed.

"Yes, brain dead. And Cassie is going through this on her own, which is why I'm going back. If you really care about her, you'll come too," Laura answered, shouldering her bag and leaving the room. Going down the stairs, she saw Jackson sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Jackson, how long does it take to get from Beacon Hills to Central Memorial Hospital?" she asked him. Jackson looked up confused.

"Why?"

"Because Nick's sister is there watching her father die and that's where I'm going." Jackson looked surprised but answered anyway.

"About an hour." Laura turned back to Nick.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I can't just leave here. I finally have someone like me again."

"Jackson can come with. So are you coming?"

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It was written in 3rd person through Laura. It basically was to show how Laura had been progressing with Nick, and I don't know if you picked up on it, but there were some hints as to what Cassie and Nick are. Next chapter comes at 15 reviews. Hopefully it will be today! -L**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had gone home and taken a shower, almost breaking down again. What was I going to do? I was an orphan now. I had nobody to take care of me.

It took me until 1 am to fall asleep, and even then it was a restless one. My head was dully aching from lack of nutrients, I hadn't eaten anything since the bread this morning, and I felt physically sick from having this decision placed on me.

I woke up at noon to someone shaking me awake. Was it all a dream? Was my dad still alive? When I opened my eyes I saw Laura standing over me, a sad look on her face. Immediately I jumped up and pulled her into a hug. Laura was only 20, but she was like my mother, or an older sister. When we pulled away Laura pulled me away from my bed

"There's food downstairs," she told me as we walked out of the room. I nodded and followed her down the steps and towards the kitchen. I smelled pasta sauce and garlic bread the moment I reached the first floor, and for a second, I was able to drop all troubles from my mind and just focus on the smell of one of my favorite meals.

When I walked around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in front of the stove, with his back to us, was my brother. In the flesh. He was here. He turned around with a pan of sauce in his hand, but stopped when he saw me staring at him. He slowly set the pan down on the counter and started walking towards me.

That's when I broke out of my trance and ran at him, throwing my arms around him and burying my face in shoulder. It took a second for him to do the same, but eventually his arms wrapped around me as well. We stood in the middle of the kitchen hugging for about 2 minutes before pulling away. That's when I slapped him.

"How could you just leave?! Why did you?!" I demanded. Nick still looked a little shocked at the fact that I had slapped him, but answered my question nonetheless.

"I had too, and you'll understand why soon enough," he told me simply. I stared at him, ready to give him a response, before I noticed someone I hadn't seen when I first walked in.

"You're Jackson?" I asked as I walked over towards him.

"How do you know who I am?" he inquired.

"Lydia Martin saw a picture of you on my computer and questioned me about my knowledge of you." Jackson looked taken aback at hearing about the picture of him.

"Why did you have a picture of me?"

"Oh, it was a facial recognition scan for my brother and you happened to be next to him in the picture."

"You said Lydia?" Jackson confirmed. I nodded and moved to sit beside him at the breakfast bar.

"You know her? I mean, I know you lived here, but did you know her personally?" I was genuinely curious about his involvement with one of my stalkers.

"Yeah, we dated for a while." Dated?

"And did she happen to, perhaps, exhibit any stalkerish tendencies?" I asked. Jackson chuckled.

"No more than a typical girlfriend, why?"

"It's just that I heard her and Scott McCall talking about me on my first day and I thought that it was weird." That must have piqued Nick's interest because he suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"What were they saying?" he interrogated. I shot him a weird look before answering.

"Something about how I didn't smell like a human, but also not like a werewolf. I mean, obviously I don't smell like a werewolf. They don't exist. But it was weird that he was talking about the way I smelled," I trailed off. When I looked up from the spot on the counter I was staring at, I noticed Laura and Nick exchange a knowing look. I shrugged it off when Nick turned back to me.

"When do we need to leave for the hospital?" he asked. In that second I went from being carefree to remembering all of my problems, including the fact that I had to decide whether to let my father live or die.

"In about 20 minutes," I mumbled before standing up to leave the kitchen before I started crying. Nick sighed and followed me up to my room. He didn't even have to say anything when I turned around, just pulling me once again into a hug while I let the tears fall.

My father was dying, practically dead. There would be no more late nights waiting for him to come home, or the rare occasion when he would be at home for a day on the weekend and we would play a board game or watch soccer together. No more long road trips between houses. Nothing. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Two hours later I was sitting in my father's doctor's office, ignoring the feeling to cringe that I got whenever I smelled the antiseptic that seemed to follow every hospital. My knee was bouncing while I was trying to control my shaking hands and fight the tears that were forming in my eyes. Laura was sitting with me while Nick was with my dad, finally seeing him after 3 1/2 years.

The doctor finally started talking after going over my dad's file. I didn't pay attention to the first part, as it was directed at Laura, until he said my name.

"Cassie, as the primary care contact, you have to make the decision on whether or not to continue keeping him on life support or to let him die peacefully. Have you thought at all on the matter?" the doctor asked me. Had I thought about it? Of course I had! And I had made a decision.

I nodded and both Laura and the doctor watched me, patiently waiting for my answer. "My dad wouldn't want to be living like this, even though it can't really be considered living. I want to take him off life support," I told them slowly. Laura gripped my hand as the doctor nodded and stood up, gesturing for us to as well.

"I am very sorry that we couldn't do more to enable that he was going to be okay," the doctor said.

I blocked everything out for the next hour or so, which was preparations for taking my dad off support. It wasn't until Nick, Laura, and I were gathered in the room waiting for them to turn off the machine that this hit me full force. I had just made the decision to let my dad die.

I leaned against Nick for support, even though I was still mad as hell at him. I had the next hundred years to be angry and ignore him, but right now I needed him. He tightened his grip around mine and Laura's shoulders as the doctor pressed the off button and unhooked the machine from my father. When he didn't code immediately I had a glimmer of hope that he wasn't really brain dead, but that was all smashed by a beeping. The line was dead.

"Time of death, 4:23 pm. September 23, 2014."

**This chapter was sort of a filler, not as much as the last one obviously, but it was to transition into when the real story will be picking up. Next chapter comes at 21 reviews. Thanks for reading! -L**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three days later and I was getting ready to go to school. The past three days I had pretty much avoided talking to my brother, only conversing with Laura. I hadn't forgiven him at all, but I was attempting to get over the fact that he left. He had come back, and that was what mattered, so I was giving him a chance.

With all the moving around, my attendance record usually wasn't the best, but this town takes the cake. I had been living here for a little over a week and had only gone to school three and a half days. The past three days I mostly spent on the couch or in my bed, missing my dad more than usual and eating cookie dough.

But right now I was making myself look pretty for school, or as pretty as I could be. Skinny jeans, a sort of flowing blouse, converse, the necklace my mom gave me, and my hair in a bun at the nape of my neck. Light purple lipstick on my lips and a little mascara was my only makeup.

I had been to numerous schools before, and people always seemed to be able to read me like an open book. Whenever I was sad or angry people would see it. I didn't want that to happen today. I didn't want to be made fun of or see looks of pity on people's faces.

I grabbed my bag and hoisted it on my shoulder, flipping the light of my bedroom off as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. My brother, Laura, and Jackson were all sitting in there talking. Apparently Jackson and Nick had gotten close in the few weeks my brother had been in London, bonding over something they didn't tell me about. After spending almost a 24 hour plane ride with him, Laura had gotten to know Jackson as well. So now, Jackson was staying with us.

Jackson Whittemore had lived in Beacon Hills all his life until a little over a year ago when his dad had moved them all the way to London. When my brother had asked if he wanted to come with him, Jackson had eagerly agreed. Something about wanting to see his friends again. His friends were most likely Lydia and the others.

Yesterday he had apparently gone to the school to enroll himself again and get himself on the lacrosse team, something about wanting to go back to high school. If I had moved back to my hometown, the last thing I would have wanted to do was go back to school. I had hated it there.

So today, Jackson was making his dramatic return to Beacon Hills High School and their lacrosse team. I was giving him a ride, which was sure to raise a few eyebrows with the other students. What was an unknown sophomore doing giving THE Jackson Whittemore nobody had seen in a year a ride to school? That was another reason I had tried to look better today.

"You ready to go?" I asked him after I grabbed a piece of toast. Usually I would have dug into the eggs, bacon, and fruit that Laura had laid out, but since making the decision to let my dad die, I hadn't really had the appetite. Probably not healthy, but three days ago I wasn't even drinking water or talking to anybody, so it was a step up.

Jackson nodded and I made my way outside, letting the others continue on with their conversation. It was a few minutes before he joined me in a the car and I started towards the school.

"Have you told any of your friends that you were coming?" I inquired, trying to start a conversation in an effort to get rid of the silence. Silence was never really my friend.

"Nope, just going to surprise them and hope I don't get slapped," he replied, joking, and I chuckled.

"If you do, I'll laugh," I told him. Him getting slapped might take away the pain of losing the only parent I had left.

We talked about random things like lacrosse and food before we were at the high school. I parked in the back once again and readied myself for school, not wanting to be near the prying eyes of Liam and his friends again. If they started asking questions again, I knew I would blow up on them and give away some of my secrets again.

Jackson obviously wasn't nervous because the moment the car was turned off he was unbuckled and out the door, striding towards the school as if he didn't have a care in the world. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have confidence like that.

I eventually made it inside and saw people huddled in group, whispering and pointing to where Jackson was standing at his new locker. I opened my locker and started pulling out my stuff for first period. It wasn't until there was a hush in the hallway that I looked around.

Lydia was standing there, mouth hanging open, and staring at Jackson, who was looking, no staring, at her too. Lydia started walking toward him and for a second I thought they were going to kiss, and then she hit him.

"How could you not tell me that you were coming back?!" she exclaimed before turning to glare at the crowd, who all went back to their own conversations.

On that note I closed my locker and made my way towards first period, not feeling like listening in on the two's conversation. I was the first one in the classroom apart from the teacher, and quickly took my seat in the back. Not to long after people started coming in and I felt someone slide into the other half of the table with me.

Looking over it was, you guessed it, Liam. He kept glancing over at me with a thoughtful expression on his face, and eventually I just turned to him

"What?" I asked.

"You seem sad, are you okay?" Dammit, he asked me a question! The past few days had given me time to think and a lot of what I had thought about was how while he seemed to be weird, Liam was hot.

"Um, yes," I lied.

"You're lying," he said almost immediately.

"Fine, no, I'm not." Great, here comes the interrogation and then me blurting out a secret.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help." Doubtful.

"Unless you can bring back the dead, I don't think so." Liam looked slightly shocked and I turned my head away as I willed myself not to cry in front of him.

"Wait, was your dad the cop who died two towns over?" How did he know that? That was weird.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Stiles' dad worked with him for a little bit. He was pretty broken up when he died. I'm sorry for bringing it up," Liam told me. Stiles' dad was the Sheriff? Oh wait, I remember that now. One of the cops who questioned me at the store robbery was named Sheriff Stilinski.

"It's okay," I shrugged. My tears were getting easier to control. Right before the teacher called class to the front Liam turned to me again.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, about anything, I'm all ears." Maybe he wasn't so weird after all. Wait, was I falling for him? Well, just a tiny bit.

**So I'm trying to find the patience to write out the chapter to lead up to when she finds out what she is, but I just really want to get there so it took me forever to write this even though we hit the target reviews when I woke up this morning. Next chapter comes at 24 reviews. Favorite, follow, review! Love you all. -L**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next three weeks were getting easier by the day for me. I was slowly getting over my dad's death; handling living with Laura, Nick, and Jackson; and surprisingly, becoming somewhat of friends with Liam. We would talk during the classes we had together, Geometry, PE, and History, and sit together at lunch. It was still a little awkward because of what I'd heard his friends talking about on my first day, and I was developing teeny tiny feelings for him.

One thing that wasn't going so well for me was the increase in my headaches. It had hit me three more times while driving, two while working out, two while I was sleeping, and one while I was studying in the living room. Luckily, nobody was home.

I had not told anybody about the headaches. Laura and Nick were finally back together and I didn't want to cause problems. We would go to the hospital and they would diagnose me with something then give me a prescription for drugs that ended up not working. It was a waste of time and money. So I was keeping it to myself.

I didn't know what all the headaches meant, because they had never been this bad until I came to this town. Then it was only a slight increase, but since my brother, Jackson, and Laura came too, then one pretty much every other day.

Currently I was running through the woods, alternating between sprinting and jogging. Sprint for a minute, jog for five. It was something I had always done whenever I needed to clear my mind of anything, even if that anything wasn't bad.

So with my phone strapped to my arm and my headphones in my ear, dressed in only shorts and a sports bra, I made my way through the forest. It was a preserve, but there were no trails. There weren't very many trees in this part, though, so it made it easier to run.

I counted down to the last minute of my jog, slightly increasing before my sprint. Five…four…three…two…one…sprint. I amped up my speed, using my arms to keep balance as I ducked under tree branches and jumped the occasional tree root. It wasn't until it was too late that I saw the other person and crashed into them, taking us both down to the ground and rolling down the hill. When we came to a stop, I was lying on top of them and was sporting new scratches on my back, legs, and arms. Maybe I should be wearing more clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I got off them, not looking at them, and offered my hand to help them up.

"It's okay, it was partly my fault. I should have looked both ways," a familiar voice said and I could here the smile in the voice. When I looked up from the ground, I was greeted with Liam standing there.

"Liam! Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going for a run and someone knocked me over and into this ravine. What about you?" Liam started to climb up the steep hill side with ease while I followed slightly behind.

"I was out for a run and I accidentally knocked someone over into this ravine." When he reached flat ground, Liam held out his hand to me and hoisted me up the rest of the way and I stumbled into his chest.

"Woh, strong." Wait, did I just say that out loud? I could feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"You're cute when you blush," Liam told me suddenly. And just like that my cheeks started to heat up even more.

"Um, t-thanks?" I answered. He thought I was cute? And then my teeny tiny feelings for him got less teeny.

Before either of us could say another word, his phone rang. I awkwardly looked around as he answered it.

"Now?!…But I'm….Yeah…Okay…See ya soon," Liam spoke. I took that as my cue to leave. I was about 5 feet away when Liam called out.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. And don't forget to clean up the scratches on your back, they look pretty bad." When I turned around to reply he was gone. Where did he go? Whatever, I had to go. The scratches on my back were starting to sting.

I ran back to my house and took my phone off the band, wrapping my headphones around it, as I walked through the living room to the kitchen. Laura was in there looking for something in the fridge.

"Hey," I greeted as I reached in and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey," came her muffled reply. I smiled and started to leave. "Wait, what happened to your back?"

"I was out running in the woods and ran into someone, literally. We ended up rolling down a hill which was covered in sticks and branches," I explained.

"Oh, okay. Be more careful next time," she replied before turning back to the fridge.

I made my way upstairs and to my room. Plugging my phone into the iHome dock, soon the sound of Jake Miller's "Us Against Them" album was blasting through my room. Walking over my mirror, I noticed little scratches and scrapes on my arms, legs, and stomach. Nothing a shower couldn't handle. But when I turned my torso to get a look at my back I did a double take.

A long scratch ran from a little under my left shoulder blade to above my right hip bone. It looked deeper than the rest, but not so deep that it needed stitches, just a bandage holding it together. Quite a bit of blood was oozing out, some already smeared against my skin. How did I not feel this before? Because now it is hurting like a bitch.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a first aid kit, rummaging through the box until I found the alcohol pads, butterfly bandaids, and the gauze wrap that I was searching for.

The alcohol pads stung worse than on tiny scratches, but it lasted for hardly 5 seconds. I stripped quickly then showered, being careful of the throbbing scratch, and then toweled off. As soon as I had on underwear and a bra, I went back to tending the scratch.

I applied the butterfly bandages about half of an inch apart. I had to be careful not to rip those off with sudden movements until I had the top layer on, meaning gauze. I slowly wrapped from the top of where the scratch started to the bottom of it, ending up with almost my whole upper body covered. Oh well, it was better than getting an infection.

The next day went by quickly. Liam wasn't at school, and Jackson had skipped with Lydia or something like that. I had noticed Scott, Kira, and Stiles watching me from across the lunchroom, though. I would rather they just come and talk to me than just stare.

The whole day I couldn't help but think about Liam. I had pretty much forgotten about him talking about me being not human because of my developing feelings for him.

That's what I was thinking about on the drive home, Liam. Or at least I was, until my headache hit. I had a practiced system for when this happened now, because it happened a lot. I would ease off the gas and steer my car towards the side of the road best I could while in excruciating pain.

I leaned against my car for support as I got the black case from my trunk. When I opened it, however, it only housed an empty vial. I was out? I couldn't be out! I had refilled it with three syringes a week ago…and then had three attacks.

Dammit! The pain was increasing and it was getting harder to breathe. I stumbled off of the road not wanting to get hit by any cars, and leaned against a tree. I hazily noticed the sign that said Beacon Hills Preserve when I passed it, continuing into the woods farther.

I had absolutely no idea what I was doing stumbling around in the middle of the forest when I should have stayed at my car. It was like my feet and brain were disconnected. All I knew was that the pain was getting worse and worse by the second.

Eventually I fell to the ground, curled up in a ball clutching my head. One of my hands strayed to where my necklace was hanging, but came up with nothing. My necklace was gone! The last memento of my mom was gone! But I couldn't worry about that now, as suddenly the pain spread past my head.

It felt like there were little people trying to drill their way out of my head, a hand squeezing my heart, a monster clawing through my chest, and something trying to eat itself out of my stomach, plus pain radiating throughout every other spot in my body.

A cry burst from my throat as another wave came through my body. I'm pretty sure I was spasming on the ground, leaves getting everywhere. Was I dying? I'm pretty sure I was dying.

It wasn't long before I was just continually crying out, tears making their way down my face. I don't know how long I had been there, curled up in agony, but I did know that the pain was almost at my complete breaking point. I didn't know what would happen, but at that point I would either pass out, die, or just continue in pain.

My vision was getting blurry, and then I reached it. The most pain I had ever felt had already been surpassed long ago, and this was 100 times worse. Imagine the worst pain you have ever experienced and multiply it by 1,000. That was only 25% of what I was feeling.

I was screaming and clawing at the ground, trying to find something to hold on to. I opened my eyes a fraction of an inch to see the sun already below the tree line and three figures running towards me before the pain took its toll and darkness came over me.

**This took a while to write, but I think it's pretty good. As for the headaches and pain, it will all be explained, but let's just say that she's about to learn what she is. I put in there that she noticed her mother's necklace missing. What do you guys think this has to do with what she just went through? (It does tie in) Next chapter comes at 28 reviews. Favorite, follow, review. Love you -L**


	10. Important AN

Guys I redid my trailer and I think this one is a lot better than the old one. Go to my Youtube Channel (Lauren Gantt) and watch it. It would mean the world to me if you watched it and gave it a thumbs up. Tell me what you think about it in the reviews! xoxo -L


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Laura

Laura was sitting at the breakfast bar when the doorbell rang. Rising to get it, Laura quickly shut her laptop before continuing. When she opened the door, the person that was staring back at her immediately looked up from where they were shuffling their converse-clad feet.

"Are you Laura Park?" the teenager asked. Laura nodded.

"I am, who are you?" The boy had somewhat styled brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Stiles. I'm here about Cassie." Laura froze.

"Is she okay?" Laura inquired, letting Stiles inside.

"Not really. You see, she was in the woods passed out when we found her, apparently in pain by the screaming. I just came to get you because Deaton had a few questions," the boy explained. Laura nodded and scribbled down a note to Nick before grabbing her coat to leave.

The pair arrived at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and Laura furrowed her eyebrows together. She followed Stiles in but called out to him.

"Why are we here? Isn't she at the hospital?" He shook his head.

"I think we both know that there wasn't anything a hospital could do about this problem." When the pair walked through to the examination room, Laura's jaw dropped.

Cassie was being held down on a table by two guys while a man in a lab coat drew a vial of blood. She was unconscious, but trying to break free and whimpering, most likely from pain. One thing Laura noticed was that she wasn't wearing her necklace.

"Where's her necklace? Did you take it off of her?" she asked, alerting the other three to her presence.

"She wasn't wearing one when we found her," a boy with a tattoo wrapping around his arm said.

"She wasn't wearing it today? That means that her instincts are trying to override it," Laura whispered to herself.

"What do you mean?" the other guy holding Cassie down asked.

"How did you hear that?" Laura questioned. "Wait, you're a werewolf aren't you? Never mind, of course you are."

"Yeah, he is. So am I. What did you mean when you said her instincts are trying to override it. Override what?" Laura opened her mouth to respond when Cassie let out a cry of pain, trying to escape the two werewolves grip, before slamming her head back against the table, repeating the process over and over.

"Damn it," Laura cursed before rummaging through her purse. She ran up to the table after grabbing the item she was looking for, then stabbing the syringe into Cassie's thigh. Almost immediately the girl started to calm down, eventually falling completely limp.

"What did you just give her?" the dark-skinned guy in the lab coat asked.

"Why don't we help Cassie and then I'll explain everything?" Laura suggested. "Do you have any saline?"

Once Cassie was attached to an IV of a mix of saline and the contents of another syringe, Laura and the four others went into a back office. After everyone was seated, Laura pulled out a vial of what Cassie used to get rid of her headaches.

"What I gave Cassie is what her mother used to give both her and her brother. If Cassie's mother hadn't have died, Cassie would have stopped using it when she was 12, but she didn't have anyone to tell her to stop."

"Is it a drug?" Stiles asked.

"No, but it works like one if it is used on the right people. The substance in this is called _Nasconde_, which is derived from the Italian word _Nascondere._ It is a very rare, very expensive, and very secret form of wolfsbane," Laura explained.

"Have you ever heard of it?" Scott inquired from Dr. Deaton. Laura had learned all of their names when she was instructing them on how to prepare the IV. Dr. Deaton shook his head.

"No, but I do know that there are more forms of wolfsbane that I am not familiar with."

"This particular kind of wolfsbane means 'to hide' or 'to conceal'. It suppresses most of the instincts of a person who was born a werewolf. It makes it so that they can't shift. If someone is completely unaware that they are a werewolf, like Cassie, it doesn't bother them at all. Unless they are without it for too long, which is what I'm guessing happened today.

When she was younger, her instincts weren't very tuned in yet, so she only needed this every couple of months, when she would get a headache so painful it could rival torture methods of the Medieval Ages.

These headaches were a mixture of her instincts trying to surface, the _nasconde_ fighting them, and the instincts starting overpower the _nasconde_. It is like a drug. A werewolf will go through sort of withdrawal while their instincts and werwolf side start to surface. Thiswithdrawal is very very painful, and there's nothing that can ease the pain. Nick and Cassie's mom tried to slowly wean Nick off, but it didn't work.

When their mom died, she gave Cassie a necklace that was laced on the inside with this wolfsbane, and it acted as if it were a shackle that was preventing a witch from using their powers.

But now Cassie is reaching an age where her instincts and werewolf side are beginning to overpower any form of this wolfsbane, meaning that she's going to shift in the 24 hours after we take the IV out. And once the IV comes out, my advice would be to strap her down and watch over her for when she does shift."

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused. Why would her mother even give her this wolfsbane in the first place?" Derek asked.

"Well, her mother was a werewolf, but her father was a hunter. Her father never knew about her mother, nor Cassie and Nick. If he did, he would have killed them all. So her mother hid both of their werewolf sides from him. Which is why Nick left when his secret got to hard to hide." There was a silence over the room.

"Is her brother an alpha? Will he be her alpha?" Stiles spoke up and Laura shook her head no.

"Because the wolfsbane blocks all instincts, the first alpha she even senses next to her will become her alpha. So if Nick was in the room when she shifted for the first time, he would be. But if it was someone else, they would be. It's like a first come first served deal."

"How do you know all of this?" Dr. Deaton inquired, drawing the conversation from Cassie to Laura.

"My father was loosely classified as a hunter, while my mother was a druid. She educated me on this, and Nick explained a lot of what happened with his mother and Cassie before he disappeared," Laura said. "Look, I'm all for share and tell, but right now Cassie is in a lot of pain, and she will be until she shifts. So why don't we go take her off the IV now?"

"Do you think she's ready for that pain? Isn't there anymore of that stuff you could give her so that you can explain it beforehand?" Scott asked.

"Sadly, no. If it had been in London or New York, then maybe, but because of all the supernatural energy and all the werewolves running around this town, it wouldn't work. She senses the others around her and it has awoken her werewolf side. Right now, all we can do is get this over with faster," Laura explained.

"Then I guess we better do that," Dr. Deaton announced, standing up. After a small debate on the best way to go about it, the others left the office to use hospital restraints to hold Cassie down for the next 24 hours.

**Guys, yesterday I got 1.38 thousand views. I was so happy! Anyway, I love all the support and I hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be her shift and in Cassie's POV, and it might be uploaded today if we hit the target reviews. Next chapter will be at 36 reviews. Love ya-L**


	12. Sad update

**I might not be able to write anything for the next few days. I pulled a muscle in the area where my neck meets my shoulder so i cant move that half of my body. i'm actually writing with one hand and keep making mistakes. i don't know when the next chapter will come, but hopefully soon. I'm sorry guys. -L**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'm pretty sure the pain in the woods was minimal compared to what I was feeling now. It was a dull bearable pain and then it was like someone flipped a switch and it was on maximum force.

I barely felt my surroundings. A cold, hard surface underneath me and some sort of pressure across my wrists, ankles, and waist. A bright light burning my eyes whenever I attempted to open them. As the pain kept increasing I let out a scream and tried to curl up into a ball, but was prevented by the earlier pressure. It dawned on me that I was strapped down.

Why would anyone do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this kind of pain? I screamed again as the pain came in another wave, drowning everything else out. Everything except itself.

I'm not sure how long I had been screaming while lying there in pain. It could have been 30 seconds or 30 years. I knew I had blacked out multiple times, because I felt the pain go away, until that same pain woke me up. It was like the chemical injections the CIA would give those they were torturing so that they wouldn't pass out.

I remember this one time when I had been on a motorbike without a helmet. I had been going 100 miles per hour down a steep hill and when I hit the bottom, I started skidding out. I had crashed into another car and flipped. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced besides my headaches. I had broken one of my legs, shattered my right forearm, and cracked my skull. I ended up being in a peaceful medical-induced coma for a few days. What I wouldn't give to be in a coma right now.

It felt like forever before I felt something start to happen. The pain was lessening, but once it reached a certain level, it came in waves again. It was like something else entirely was happening.

I was able to open my eyes without the light screwing them up, as it was turned off. Everything was in shades of gold and yellow though. It felt as though needles were pushing their way out of the sides of my face, and a like a dentist was pulling my teeth out. My fingers felt like the time a bully had pulled one of my fingernails off, just intensified and in each finger. Hair had grown on my face, I had grown fangs, and claws had extended from my fingers.

The pain suddenly went away, except for a dull ache, but that was like heaven compared to what I had just gone through. Now I was filled with a rage and almost bloodlust, and I felt stronger. I pulled against the straps that were holding me against whatever surface I was on, and I heard one of my wrists crack, slight pain flooding through my hand before it was gone again.

The next time I pulled, the strap snapped and my hand was free and instinctually I ripped off the other one. I was lunging for the other ones when I felt hands pushing me back down.

I snapped at them, trying to reach out and claw them, but my wrists were being restrained. I didn't know who it was, a dark-haired guy with green eyes who looked to be in his early-20s. I didn't care, the only thing I wanted was his blood.

"Cassie! You have to calm down!" someone yelled, but it was like talking underwater. I barely heard them, but I was so overridden with this urge that I didn't listen.

I shoved the guy away and ripped out of the restraints, rolling off the table to land in a crouch on the floor, my gaze fixated on the guy who was turning to face me.

Suddenly his eyes glowed and I lunged at him. He easily dodged all my attacks, at one point causing me to fly into a cart of medical supplies. I was able to get a good swipe in, and my hand came away from his back stained in blood. I had claws!

I attacked again, but this time someone else forced me away, pinning me to the wall by my throat. This guy looked to be younger than the other, but stronger. I snapped at him, trying to land a bite. He dropped me to the ground and I thought it was to let me fight him.

And then he roared. Not like a yell from getting hit, but a full out roar like monsters in movies. Just like that I felt myself stop trying to attack him and instead cower back. I fell back against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest, hiding my face behind my hair in a protective manner. What just happened? Where was I?

I didn't realize I was shivering and crying until a blanket was placed around my shoulders and a hand touched my arm and I flinched away. When I finally looked up at who it was, I was faced with the comforting face of Scott McCall. Why was Scott here?

Then I remembered what had just happened. How I had transformed into something. The first guy I had fought had transformed into the same thing. Wait, that was Derek Hale! The guy who gave me a ride home from the store the day of the robbery.

"What am I? Am I a monster?" I asked Scott, who moved to sit beside me against the brick wall.

"No, you're not a monster. You're a werewolf," he told me, "Like me." His eyes changed color from what they normally were to a crimson red. I just stared at him for a while, thinking over everything.

All the animal attacks I had read about in Beacon Hills. Eyewitness reports of strange happenings. The howling in the woods every few nights. Then the fact that I had grown fangs, claws, and hair on my face. I guess it made sense, and it wasn't the scariest thing that had happened to me. I mean, I guess it would take time to get used to and to be comfortable with anybody who was one, but I guess I could handle it. And if that was what stopped the unimaginable pain I had gone through, then it couldn't be that bad.

"Oh," I replied simply. "Do my eyes turn red too?" Scott looked a little confused at my reaction before chuckling.

"No, only an alpha's eyes can turn red," he explained. I had read about wolves before, and I was actually quite interested in them. I knew that an Alpha was the leader of the pack, and the others were Betas, while a wolf that didn't have a pack was an Omega. I just became a werewolf, did that mean I didn't have a pack?

"Am I an Omega?" I inquired, slowing moving my legs to stretch out in front of me as I pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"No, you're a Beta. My Beta to be exact," Scott told me. Did he bite me or something? I don't remember it, but maybe that was the pain I felt in the woods. No, that pain was familiar and a bite wouldn't have hurt as much.

"But, I wasn't bitten or anything…" I trailed off.

"You were born one," a new voice said. When I looked over to the doorway where it was coming from, Nick was walking through it.

"I think I would have noticed if I was a werwolf before," I pointed out. My brother knew? Was he a werewolf too?

"The injections and mom's necklace hid it from you, but because of the presence of all the packs here, you finally grew to strong and shifted," he explained.

"Are you in a pack? Am I in a pack?" Nick shook his head at the first one before Scott addressed me.

"You're in my pack, along with Liam and Malia," he said. Liam?

"Liam is a werewolf?"

**It was painful writing this chapter because of my injury, but on the bright side, we got 10 reviews since the last real chapter! So thanks. Next one comes at 48 reviews. We got 10 last time, we can get 4 this time. Favorite, follow, review. But please don't just say "Update Please!" because that isn't the point of a review. Love ya guys -L**


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Right now I was out in the woods with Scott and his friends. I had first found out about werewolves two days ago, and had slept most of yesterday, feeling the after effects of going through the pain and then the shift.

It had been explained to me that I had been getting rid of a type of wolfsbane called _nasconde_ that blocked off my instincts, and the pain was my 'detoxing' in effect. It didn't 100% block my scent, though, and that was why they were talking about me as though I wasn't human. At least I could stop thinking they were stalkers and weirdos now. After that conversation I didn't talk to anyone and just went to bed where I slept for approximately 18 hours.

Yesterday afternoon I formally met the rest of Scott's pack, aka Liam and Malia. Well, they were the official members, but it was basically all of his friends as well, considering all but one were supernatural beings.

Liam was a werewolf; Malia was a were-coyote; Kira was a kitsune, fox spirit; Lydia was a banshee; Derek was a werewolf, as was his uncle, Peter; and Stiles was possessed by a nogitsune at one point. Jackson was there, and I found out that he was also a werewolf, but was at one point a kanima. It had taken a while to explain what each of them were, because I only understood werewolf and were-coyote.

Oh, and apparently there were hunters, which was what Chris Argent was. His daughter, Allison, had dated Scott, and his sister, Kate, had died a while back. Allison was killed by the oni, basically demon servants to kitsunes, but was taken over by the nogitsune. Then Kate had been killed over a year ago, but came back to life as a were-jaguar.

I took a nap for a couple hours, needing time to process that, before going back to Derek's loft, where they apparently had a base camp for all pack business. I quite liked it there.

But at the moment I was in the woods with Scott, Malia, Stiles, Kira, Lydia, and Liam. I had mostly stayed close to Liam because I knew him the best, and he was closest to my age at 16.

"What are we even doing?" I asked as we finally stopped at an area cleared of trees and debris, now just littered with leaves.

"They are training, I am testing your abilities," Scott replied. Malia and Stiles paired up, mostly for Malia to use him as a punching bag, while Liam and Kira joined up. That left me and Scott while Lydia watched us all.

"So, just, attack me," he said simply. We were circling each other and I contemplated what my best move was. When I had first shifted and attacked them all, I wasn't thinking straight and my animal side was taking over, not the side that learned how to take down guys 3 times bigger than me with just my bare hands.

I attacked him, and he dodged, but I feinted left and attacked right, catching him on his shoulder. He came running at me next and as he reached me I spun and pushed him past me, causing him to go flying. After that we sparred for a while before he finally got the upper hand and pinned me to the ground. I stopped struggling and he let me go almost immediately, offering me a hand up when he got to his feet.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked, breathing slightly labored.

"My dad made me learn after a few bad incidents happened," I told him, my own breathing heavy as well.

"Bad incidents?" Scott inquired.

"I don't really like to talk about it," I admitted, glancing down at the ground. What had happened was horrible, and I still had nightmares sometimes. I had somewhat gotten over it in the past year or so, but it was still a sensitive subject for me.

"I know you might not trust me right now, and I don't know if you'll be able to, but you can tell me whatever you want, at whatever time," he told me. I nodded and looked back at the others who were still sparring.

"Okay, I think we can switch up partners. Liam and Cassie should be good together," Scott said. Yes, I believe we would be good together, but I'm guessing that's not what Scott meant.

Liam walked over to me and I shot him a smile. As weird as it was, I felt just as comfortable around Scott, maybe it was the alpha thing, as I did with Liam, but with Liam there was something else.

"I'll go easy on you," he told me before lunging forward. It was easy to flip him onto his back. I kneeled down next to him.

"I don't think there will be a need for that," I whispered in his ear before standing back up to continue sparring.

Two hours later I was in the shower, trying to get rid of all of the grime, dirt, and leaves that had come from practicing in the woods. I had gotten thrown around quite a bit, and taken some hard landings that resulted in bruises forming that would go away by the next day.

After putting on the comfiest clothes I had, I snuggled into my bed with my iPad to rewatch episodes of Merlin. This was a way that I would de-stress at the end of each day, especially when it was school.

Not having a lot of friends meant you had to find something else to keep you company, and what was better than an old legend with young, hot actors? Not much.

Soon, though, my mind drifted to Liam. At one point during practice, I had offered to help him up and he had yanked me down. I had landed on top of him, my face only two inches away from his. I really though we were going to kiss, but it didn't end up happening. Instead, my heart rate got so accelerated that I accidentally wolfed out and had to calm myself down. Talk about embarrassing!

I hadn't talked to Nick at all today. I knew I should grow up, but I was so pissed at him that nothing else mattered. There were a few times I had shifted after arguing with him about some trivial matter, like what show to watch on TV. Safe to say Scott was right. I had a lot of learning to do.

Not long after I started the first episode, I fell asleep, transported into a dream. Or was it a nightmare?

_The wind whipped my hair around as I walked down the street, occasionally staring at the starry night sky. I had my earbuds in and my hood up, giving a small sense of badass-ness to the situation. _

_I loved this town of Keron, Massachusetts, and I was really hoping it was our last stop for a long time. The town was located on the Atlantic Coast, but wasn't known for trading. Believe it or not, but they got decent enough swells to actually surf._

_But that wasn't what I loved about the town. I loved the fact that I could see the stars at night, billions of them. I loved all the old-fashioned shops and buildings. I loved the art district, where there were statues located almost everywhere and murals painted on every building. I loved the many different cultures of food, ranging from Italian and German to Indian and Chinese. I loved the people who were nicest here than anywhere else. And I loved the park, where I was currently walking home from._

_The park was a large expansive area of land. It was perfect for almost everything you could imagine. There were plenty of trees and even a few woody areas, but also clearings and grassy fields. There was one field set up for soccer, football, rugby, and lacrosse, while another was set up just for picnicking or playing with dogs. There were numerous bike paths, trails for hiking and running, and designated hiking spots. There was even a small lake on the edge of the land._

_There was a concrete path that led through the trees to the center of the park, where a large fountain awaited. One amazing thing about this fountain was that you were actually allowed to go swimming in it. It was one of my favorite places to go, just to think._

_I didn't realize anything was wrong until a hand was clamped over my mouth and a knife was pressed against my throat. It all happened so fast, and I could hardly remember anything except for how painful it was and how scared I was. _

I shot out of bed as I played through what just happened. Another nightmare, that's what. It wasn't until I was in the hospital did they 100% conclude that I had been raped. I had been raped in what had been my favorite place on Earth. That certainly puts a damper on the mood.

I'd had nightmares for months, and after finally going to numerous psychologists and therapists, I slowly got over it. It still hurt to think about, and I flinched whenever a guy got to close sometimes, but it was a lot better than when I wasn't eating or talking to anyone. Now it was just the occasional nightmare.

That was another reason I was mad at my brother. He wasn't there for me when that had happened. He had left a year prior, and he wouldn't pick up the phone when my dad called. So just knowing that he wasn't there when I had needed him for that was hurtful. But at least he was there for my changing into a werewolf.

**You guys will most likely get one or two more chapters tomorrow before you have to wait until Monday or so. This weekend I'm volunteering in a triathlon. I volunteer every year, and I won't have access to my computer until we are at the hotel. Which might end up being 11 pm. Did anyone else see the mid-season trailer? I swear to god if Derek dies I will kill someone. But what about that small moment with Liam and Scott? Did anyone else notice that? I did. Thanks for all the get well wishes and reviews. It means a lot. Next chapter comes at 54 reviews. Love all of you to pieces! -L**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Just when I thought that I was starting to fall for Liam, things started happening. For one, he didn't really talk to me after our almost-kiss being ruined by my werewolf side. We finished training and he hadn't talked to me at all during that time.

At school on Monday he wouldn't talk to me either, except to ask for a pencil. I had tried talking but he always shrugged it off or walked away. I honestly didn't know what this was about, considering he was the one who had pulled me down. I hadn't tripped and fallen.

In all honesty this wasn't helping my self-esteem at all. My heart rate had accelerated when I landed on him, and he could have taken that as me liking him, which I did, but he didn't know that. If he thought that and he was avoiding me, it was because he didn't like me or he thought it was weird that someone as weird and ugly as me liked him.

While I was so busy caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the person standing in front of me and I rammed into them, causing the both of us to fall to the ground.

When I looked up from my shoes, I saw it was Mason, Liam's friend, and he looked just as embarrassed as me. Books, pencils, loose paper, and an iPad were laying on the floor around us.

"Sorry," I said, scrambling up from my position and racing to collect my fallen belongings.

"It's alright. It was my fault too," Mason replied, handing me my purple notebook when I handed him his black folder. "Hey, aren't you the girl Liam sits next to in first period?"

"Um, yeah, I am. Why?" I inquired. Was he in first period with us?

"Well, Liam hasn't really been talking to me lately, and I was wondering if it was the same with you," he explained. He was ignoring Mason too? Did that mean there WAS a chance that he liked me?

"He hasn't been talking to me for the past two days, so you're not the only one I guess," I told him. Before either of us could reply the bell rang and Mason shot me an apologetic smile before running, literally, the opposite way, most likely to class.

If he wasn't talking to me or Mason, was he talking to Scott? Of course he's talking to Scott. Scott's his alpha. Our alpha. Scott's like an older brother to Liam.

I started walking down the hallway and for the second time in 5 minutes, someone ran into me. But I had a feeling this person did it on purpose, as they were holding me against the lockers. I was so surprised by this, that I didn't even put up a fight when they did so.

It wasn't long after they pushed me into the lockers that I felt my heartbeat quicken and I felt pressure in my fingertips. I was guessing that if I opened my eyes they would be glowing yellow.

I dug my claws into my hand and let my eyes fade back to normal before I opened them to see two girls standing there. One was tall and on the larger side, and she was the one holding me, while the other was petite and dressed in clothes not even Lydia would have worn for Jackson.

"Listen hear, girly. I know you're knew, and that's why I'm not going to make your life a living hell, yet. Stay away from Liam, or else," skimpy clothes threatened. I growled in the back of my throat and pushed the other girl off of me. I really didn't like it when people threatened me.

"Okay, first of all, he's a person, not your property. And second, I doubt that you could make MY life a living hell. It's more likely the other way around," I retorted, tucking my two notebooks and textbook into my bag.

"I don't know why a little bitch like you would ever think Liam would like you. You're pathetic," the girl sneered, slapping me across the cheek, one of her rings cutting me across the cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the shift as she started walking away.

I sprinted towards the girls locker room as I shifted completely, pulling my hood up so when I passed people they wouldn't see my supernatural side. I dropped my bag on a bench and ran into the showers, remembering that Scott once said that he ran to the showers to help him calm down at school. I turned it on and forced myself to stay under it as ice cold water jetted out of the nozzle and coated my clothes and skin.

I lowered myself to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest, resting against the wall, the water still falling down on me. I closed my eyes and thought about un-shifting. Eventually I succeeded and completely sagged against the floor. I hadn't eaten at all yesterday, nor today, as I had been to busy with training and worrying about Liam, and trying to control myself so that I didn't rip that girl's head off was exhausting.

I'm pretty sure I was shivering as I had goose bumps, but it felt kind of nice, almost numbing to all the stress around me. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I giggled as Liam hovered over me, leaning down to kiss and suck on my neck. I held onto his chin and pulled his lips back up to mine. Soft lips met soft lips and I swear fireworks were exploding.

He flipped us over so that I was straddling his shirtless chest and this time I was kissing his neck. He let out a small growl and his claws came out, causing me to smile.

I was yanked out of my dream by hands shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Scott semi-wet and leaning over me while Kira watched on with a worried look on her face. I was freezing cold, as in frost bite cold, and shaking. My arms and legs were stiff and when I tried to talk, nothing came out. I had fallen asleep in freezing cold water, an idiotic move for sure.

Scott helped me stand off and went on the other side of the lockers while Kira helped me take off my cold and wet clothes. I wrapped a towel around myself and she handed me a pair of sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt, and a zip-up hoodie. I believed they were Scott's because they were guy's clothes.

My teeth were still chattering and when I looked in the mirror, my lips were completely blue and my face was pale. Kira called out to Scott and he came out from behind the lockers.

"H-how did y-you k-know where I w-was?" I asked them. Kira was rubbing her hands up and down my arms in order to create friction and in turn heat while sharing looks with Scott.

"Liam said you weren't the last three classes and your car was still in the parking lot, so we came looking for you. We found you passed out underneath a cold water shower, looking like you were dead. I think the better question is what were you doing?" Scott explained.

"T-there was a g-girl and she w-wanted Liam to d-date her and she t-thought I was m-moving in o-on him and t-then she s-slapped m-me. I s-shifted and ran h-here and f-fell asleep u-underneath the s-shower," I told them. Scott nodded and Kira cracked a small humorless smile.

"You're supposed to turn the water off when you shift back. And it doesn't require freezing cold water either," Kira said. I gave her a sheepish smile before we started making our way out. Kira had her arm around me to help me warm up and Scott carried my school bag and the plastic bag of my wet clothes.

"You found her!" Stiles stated when we turned the corner and saw me sandwiched between the two juniors. He was with Liam and Malia. I thought I saw something flash in Liam's eyes that almost looked like relief before he looked away.

"Y-yeah, just a m-mid-day shower," I joked and Stiles smirked.

"You, I like you. I'm gonna keep you, he told me.

**I know that it's been a while since my last update, but I was extremely busy. Once again can I ask all of you to check out the teen wolf t-shirts that I designed? On teespring [thesunthemoonthetruth] (or) [teenwolf9]. Next chapter comes at 64 reviews. I hoped everyone liked. And sorry for any errors, I wrote it and uploaded it on my phone. Review, favorite, follow! Thanks! -L**


End file.
